infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Artrite Reumatóide
Editor: Francisco Virmond Moreira Colaboradores: Jean Paulo Griebeler e Hélcius José Campeão Vale ASPECTOS GERAIS A artrite reumatóide (AR) é uma doença que pode causar inflamação principalmente nas articulações, crônica, que vai e vem, que piora com o passar dos anos e de caráter auto-imune. Afeta principalmente e primariamente as articulações danificando a sua função. Caso atinja outras partes do corpo a morbidade e a mortalidade são maiores. frame|Fonte: http://health.allrefer.com/health/health-topics.html A artrite reumatóide atinge aproximadamente 0,5% a 1% da população adulta mundial, e atinge três vezes mais as mulheres do que os homens ¹,². Esta diferença tende a diminuir após os 65 anos do homem³. Afeta todos os grupos étnicos7. É incomum a apresentação da doença antes da 40 anos de vida. Ela afeta a qualidade de vida de maneira significativa em todas as idades. Ainda não se sabe exatamente o que causa a AR, mas sabe-se que a genética tem papel de destaque tanto na origem da doença como na sua severidade. Outros fatores que estão relacionados com o aparecimento e, algumas vezes a severidade da doença são: o tabagismo, o consumo de café e o uso de estrogênio (hormônio feminino). O diagnóstico também é um assunto delicado e primordialmente clínico, ou seja, baseado nos sintomas. Nenhum achado clínico, radiológico ou imunológico é 100% específico². O fator reumatóide, Este achado laboratorial está relacionado com pior prognóstico7. O diagnóstico é definido, basicamente, de acordo com os critérios estabelecidos pelo Colégio Americano de Reumatologia (ACR), entre estes, o único critério laboratorial é a presença ou não do fator reumatóide o qual é um exame laboratorial mais pedido e que está presente no sangue de cerca de 70% dos pacientes com AR. As queixas e os sintomas dos pacientes costumam ser dor e inchaço de algumas articulações. O acometimento articular se faz primeiramente presente em pequenas articulações da mão, em seguida, desenvolve-se o padrão simétrico (as articulações atingidas no lado direito do corpo também estão atingidas no lado esquerdo) e mais articulações são atingidas. Geralmente, todos os pacientes apresentam febre baixa, rigidez matinal (dificuldade para mexer a articulação doente), anemia, cansaço e dor muscular. O A evolução se dá para articulações maiores como cotovelo, joelho, tornozelo e punho. Ela é responsável por alto grau de mortalidade precoce, causando um grande impacto na qualidade de vida de cada pessoa afetada, comprometimento da população economicamente ativa de um país, visto que após 10 anos de doença cerca de 50% dos pacientes interrompem suas atividades de trabalho, diminuição da interação social e da prática de exercício físico, o que contribui negativamente para o paciente. O diagnóstico precoce permite minimizar os impactos negativos na vida do paciente. ETIOPATOGENIA Apesar inúmeros estudos já realizados, a causa da artrite reumatóide permanece incerta, porém sabe-se que além da auto-imunidade, a predisposição genética e fatores ambientais possuem papéis importantes na origem da doença. Acredita-se que o processo inflamatório característico da AR é desencadeado quando um indivíduo geneticamente suscetível é exposto a um antígeno (substância orgânica nociva24) que dê origem à artrite reumatóide, fazendo com que o organismo falhe ao reconhecer suas próprias células e as ataque como se fossem invasoras9. Predisposição genética A susceptibilidade genética é um dos principais contribuintes para a origem da AR. A contribuição genética foi evidenciada através de estudos com gêmeos nos quais 15 a 20% dos gêmeos monozigóticos e 5% dos dizigóticos apresentavam a doença, ou seja, se eu tenho a doença o meu irmão ou irmã gêmea também terá11. Um maior risco e uma maior gravidade da doença foram associados aos genes HLA-DR4. Acredita-se que este gene seja responsável por: codificar proteínas que acomodem o antígeno causador da AR e assim causar a inflamação, causar uma falha na defesa do organismo que o impeça de reconhecer o antígeno ou que estecodifique proteínas. Fatores ambientais O principal fator ambiental causador da artrite reumatóide é o tabagismo pois este desencadeia uma série de processos químicos que resultam em antígenos que dão origem à AR.thumb|left|Fonte: http://tatasharings.blogspot.com/ Suspeita-se, também, de que infecções por vírus ou bactérias possam desencadear a doença mas ainda não se tem provas suficientes.Há uma grande incerteza relacionada à existência do artritógeno responsável pelo início da doença. Uma outra suspeita, com menos provas ainda, é a de que certos óleos minerais e alimentos (p. ex., carne vermelha e café) aumentariam o risco de AR12. Auto-imunidade No nosso organismo possuímos uma série de células especializadas na nossa defesa contra bactérias, células velhas ou disfuncionais, vírus, fungos, toxinas ou qualquer outro tipo de célula ou substância que nos sejam estranhas ou simplesmente não façam parte da nossa composição. Para que estas células de defesa não ataquem as nossas outras células, nós possuímos órgãos especializados – por exemplo o Timo - em mostrar para as células de defesa quais são as nossas células normais e quais as células ou substâncias das quais precisamos ser defendidos. Infelizmente, nem sempre este processo é 100% eficaz e as células de defesa acabam identificando e atacando algumas de nossas células normais como se fossem células inimigas. Este processo simplificado é o que chamamos de doença auto-imune. Na artrite reumatóide as células de defesa reconhecem as células das nossas articulações como ameaça ao organismo atacando-as e liberando diversas enzimas que causam inflamação e intensificam o ataque por recrutar mais células de defesa com este defeito no reconhecimento. MANIFESTAÇÕES CLÍNICAS Manifestações clínicas são os sinais e sintomas que o paciente apresenta. Basicamente, sinal é aquilo que o médico pode ver ou identificar ao exame físico e sintoma é tudo aquilo que o paciente conta que tem, dor e febre por exemplo. Na maioria dos casos, a AR começa de forma lenta e silenciosa e vai causando dor e rigidez ou inchaço de várias articulações (existindo um padrão simétrico para o envolvimento destas, sendo afetadas primeiro as articulações menores as falanges proximais, entre os metacarpos e as falanges e entre os metatarsos e as falanges nos pés),entre outras manifestações que podem ser fadiga, febre baixa e perda de peso como já foi dito.center||frame|Fonte: http://goto.nucleusinc.com Qualquer articulação sinovial pode ser acometida. O envolvimento de articulações das mãos, dos pés, de joelhos, tornozelos, cotovelos, quadris e ombros, bem como as vértebras do pescoço (C1-C2) é comum. Manifestações extra-articulares incluem acometimento da pele, coração, pulmões, olhos, boca e o sistema nervoso. Rigidez matinal (ou que ocorre após longos períodos de repouso) é um achado proeminente, e é geralmente aliviada por calor e atividade11. DIAGNÓSTICO A Artrite Reumatóide é uma doença desprovida de sinal patognomônico – um sinal que só aparece em pessoas com AR e permite diagnosticá-la e diferenciá-la de outras doenças sem maiores investigações - que apresenta diversos sinais clínicos e laboratoriais. O seu diagnóstico depende então da associação da clínica a exames laboratoriais e radiográficos. Diagnóstico clínico Para fazer o diagnóstico tem de se levar em conta os critérios de avaliação do colégio americano de reumatologia sendo que os quatro primeiros critérios precisam estar presentes por pelo menos seis semanas. thumb|Fonte: http://dialogopatologico301.blogspot.com/2010_03_01_archive.html Os critérios são: # Rigidez matinal: rigidez articular durando pelo menos 1 hora; # Artrite de três articulações ou mais áreas com inchaço observado pelo médico; # Artrite de articulações das mãos; # Artrite simétrica: envolvimento simultâneo bilateral de uma mesma área articular; # Nódulos reumatóides: caroços abaixo da pele observados pelo médico; # Fator reumatóide presente no sangue; # Alterações radiográficas nas articulações das mãos e punhos. É importante frisar que pacientes com dois ou três critérios não estão excluídos da possibilidade do desenvolvimento da doença no futuro, não sendo considerados, contudo, para inclusão neste protocolo5. Na história clinica freqüentemente os pacientes apresentam poliartrite de pequenas articulações das mãos, rigidez matinal nas articulações, muitas vezes levando várias horas para diminuir. A incapacidade de torcer um pano é comum, assim como a necessidade de segurar uma xícara com ambas as mãos. Os pacientes normalmente relatam inchaço de tecidos moles sobre as articulações e descrevem marcante redução da força de prensão. Os pacientes também relatam desconforto nos pés, geralmente mais proeminente na região da planta do pé, queixando-se da sensação de ter uma "pedra no sapato"13. Com a evolução da doença, aparecem as deformidades articulares, principalmente nas articulações periféricas, como os dedos em pescoço de cisne, dedos em botoeira14. Diagnóstico laboratorial O diagnóstico laboratorial baseia-se na busca por marcadores diagnósticos da doença como o Fator Reumatóide (FR), os auto anti-corpos e parâmetros laboratoriais como a velocidade de hemosedimentação (VHS) e proteína C retiva (PCR). Diagnóstico por imagem Para fazer o diagnóstico por imagem vários métodos de podem ser utilizados, dependendo da articulação que será investigada um método é mais indicado do que o outro. No diagnóstico por imagem objetiva-se analisar o alinhamento das articulações, a densidade do osso, a cartilagem e o espaço entre as juntas, a distribuição (articulações acometidas) e o estado dos tecidos moles. Em uma situação que se deseja observar a estrutura de tecidos moles, coleção de líquido ou a integridade dos tendões e músculos o ultra-som é mais recomendado por exemplo. Outros métodos são: Raio-x convencional, tomografia computadorizada, e ressonância magnética. REFERÊNCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS 1) Fernandes EA, Junior MRC, Mitraud SAV, Kubota ES, Fernandes ARC. Ultra-sonografia na artrite reumatóide: aplicabilidade e perspectivas. Rev Bras Reumatol 2008;48(1):25-30. 2) Rodrigues CRF, Bó SD, Teixeira RM. Diagnóstico Precoce da Artrite Reumatóide. RBAC 2005;37(4):201-204. 3) Cecil. Tratado de Medicina Interna. 22nd ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier; 2005. p 1918-1929. 4) Linos A, Worthington JW, O’fallon WM, Kurland LT. The epidemiology of rheumatoid arthritis in Rochester, Minesota: a study of incidence, prevalence, and mortality. Am J Epidemiol 1980;111:87-98. 5) Laurindo IMM, Ximenes AC, Lima FAC, Pinheiro GRC, Batistella LR, Bertolo MB, Alencar P, Xavier RM, Giorgi RDN, Ciconelli RM, Radominski SC. Artrite Reumatóide: diagnóstico e tratamento. Assoc Med Bras e Cons Fed Med 1-15. 6) American College of Rheumatology Subcommittee on Rheumatoid Arthritis Guidelines. Guidelines for the management of rheumatoid arthritis. Arthritis Rheum 2002;46:328-46. 7) Mota LMH, Laurindo IMM, Neto LLS. Novos marcadores laboratoriais em artrite reumatóide inicial. Brasília Med 2009;46(4):355-61. 8) Skare TL. Positividade do fator antinuclear em pacientes portadores de artrite reumatóide e sua correlação com achados clínicos. Arquivos Catarinenses de Medicina 2005;30-3. 9) Kumar V, Abbas AK, Fausto N, Aster JC. Robbins and Cotran pathologic basis of disease. 8th ed. Philadelphia: Saunders; 2010. 10) MacGregor AJ, Snieder H, Rigby AS, et al. Characterizing the quantitative genetic contribution to rheumatoid arthritis using data from twins. Arthritis Rheum 2000;43(1):30-7. 11) Goldman L, Ausiello D, editors. Cecil Medicina. 23th ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier; 2009. 12) Hochberg MC, Silman AJ, Smolen JS, Weinblatt ME, Weisman MH. Rheumatoid arthritis. Philadelphia: Mosby; 2009. 13) HOCHBERG, Marc C.; et AL. Rheumatology. 4 ed. Espanha: Elsevier, 2007. 1010 p. v1. 14) SATO, Emilia I. Guias de Medicina Ambulatorial e Hospitalar UNIFESP/EPM Reumatologia. 1 ed. Barueri SP: Manole, 2004. 498 p. 15) Torigoe YT, Laurindo IMM. Artrite Reumatóide e doenças cardiovasculares. Rev Bras Reumatol 2006; 60-66. 16) Portaria SAS/MS nº 865, de 05 de novembro de 2002 17) Lipski PE. Rheumatoid arthitis. In. Harrison´s Principles of Internal Medicine. International edition, 14th ed., 1998. 18) National Institute for Clinical Excellence. Guidance on the use of etanercept and infliximab for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. www.nice.org.uk em junho de 2002. 19) Firestein GS, Budd RC, Harris ED, McInnes IB, Ruddy S, Sergent JS. Kelley's textbook of rheumatology. 8th ed. Philadelphia: Saunders; 2008. 20) O'Dell JR. Therapeutic strategies for rheumatoid arthritis. N Engl J Med 2004;350:2591-602. 21) ARIAS, María Verónica Aguirre et al. Estudo de HLA classes I e II em trinta pacientes equatorianos com artrite reumatoide em comparação com alelos de indivíduos sadios e afetados com outras doenças reumáticas. Rev. Bras. Reumatol. 2010, vol.50, n.4, pp. 423-427. 22) PEREIRA, Ivânio Alves et al. Recomendações nacionais baseadas em evidências científicas e opiniões dos especialistas sobre o uso do metotrexato nas doenças reumáticas, especialmente na artrite reumatoide: resultados da iniciativa 3E do Brasil. Rev. Bras. Reumatol. 2009, vol.49, n.4, pp. 346-361. 23) Silva DP, Novaretti APOC, Baldan C. Efeito analgésico do laser de baixa intensidade (LILT) na artrite reumatóide aguda. Rev. Inst. Ciênc. Saúde 2009; 27 (1): 35-8 24) Disponível em: http://michaelis.uol.com.br/moderno/portugues/index.php Acessado em: 21/11/10 LINKS RELACIONADOS 1.Sociedade Brasileira de Reumatologia http://www.reumatologia.com.br/ acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 2.Colégio Americano de Reumatologia http://www.rheumatology.org/index.asp acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 3.Artigo sobre Artrite Reumatóide http://www.scielo.br/scielo.php?script=sci_arttext&pid=S0482-50042010000100004&lng=en&nrm=iso acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 4.Antígeno http://adam.sertaoggi.com.br/encyclopedia/ency/article/002224.htm acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 5.Velocidade de Hemossedimentação Sanguínea (VHS) http://www.professoraangela.kit.net/principaisrotinas.htm acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 6.Proteína C Reativa (PCR) http://portaldocoracao.uol.com.br/materias.php?c=exames&e=1473 acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 7.Fator Reumatóide (FR) http://www.biotecnicaltda.com.br/informes/AtriteReumatoide.pdf acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 8.Artrite Reumatóide para Leigos http://tabanikadepayalvo.blogspot.com/2010/03/artrite-reumatoide-texto-para-leigos.html acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 9.All Refer http://health.allrefer.com/pictures-images/rheumatoid-arthritis-1.html acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. 10.Atlas Anatômico http://www.instantanatomy.net acesso em: 27 nov. 2010. Categoria:2010 Categoria:Adulto Categoria:Idoso Categoria:Como funciona?